


Winter's Cold Grasp (Won't Reach You Here)

by petroltogo



Series: WinterIronFrost [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bot Feels, Bucky and Loki try to cheer Tony up, Butterfingers - Freeform, Cuddling, Dum-E - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Or Loki, They're doing a pretty amazing job, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and his Bots - Freeform, Tony doesn't like the cold, WinterIronFrost, neither does bucky, u - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petroltogo/pseuds/petroltogo
Summary: None of them are fond of the cold, for various (obvious) reasons. The Winter Soldier and Loki have one more thing in common: they are both very good at accomplishing their goals. Even (especially) when that goal is making Tony smile.





	Winter's Cold Grasp (Won't Reach You Here)

It’s cold. Winters usually are, the snarky part of Tony’s brain—the one that’s always close to the surface these days, comes forward far too easily—reminds him. But this year it’s worse than he remembers and. He doesn't know how to deal with that.

As alike as Loki, Bucky and Tony can be in some matters—and Tony has been assured from multiple sources that those moments are truly terrifying—he had never expected them to share a fear like this. Or perhaps fear is the wrong word. For Loki at least, who feels at home in the ice and despises it for that alone. But it’s still there. It's in the restlessness thrumming under Bucky’s skin. It’s in the thin sheen of coolness coating Loki’s every word, when he bothers with speaking that is. It’s in the tremor in Tony’s hands that won’t stop, hinder his work and keep slowing him down.

Like right now.

Tony forces himself to set the soldering iron down before he burns his hand, instead of throwing it against the wall like he wants to. Again. It didn't make him feel better the last time he tried it though, and it's unlikely to do so now.

It’s just so—frustrating. This isn’t something he can help, isn’t something he can protect his— _Loki and Bucky_ from, can’t even protect himself from. And it’s. It’s.

Tony kicks the leg of his favourite workbench. Hard.

His toes ache.

Cursing furiously under his breath, he hobbles towards the elevator. With any luck at least he won’t have to ice it. The irony would just be too much to be funny right now.

Unfortunately the common room isn’t as empty as he’d hoped it would be. Even worse his— _Loki and Bucky_ , _damn it, they aren't "your" anything, get it through your thick head already_ , know him far too well.

In fact Bucky takes exactly one look at him, narrows his eyes like a sniper locking in on his target and—

Tony doesn’t know what he expected but for Bucky to turn on his heels and walk into the opposite direction wasn’t it. Worse, it hurts. More than Tony thought—hoped, feared—it would.

He tries to push that away, knows he’s just being silly. Tony isn’t being fair to any of them right now. He shouldn’t—whatever. He’s just being stupid.

Tony is so busy berating himself that he doesn’t notice Loki approaching him until something is dropped on his head. Something warm and soft—so, so soft—and fluffy—a blanket. For a moment Tony is frozen and by the time he remembers how to move again, opens his mouth to say something, Loki has already very efficiently curled the blanket around him, enveloped him completely.

“What?” Tony asks, not quite sure how he’s supposed to pose the questions about all the things that are wrong with this scenario.

“I am bored,” Loki says, as though he walks around bundling people up every day when he doesn't have anything better to do. “Entertain me, Anthony.”

It’s a demand, and Tony for all his issues with authority, finds himself shuffling quietly after Loki. Lets himself be steered towards his most comfortable couch.

“Where’s Bucky?” he asks after a moment because he’s fairly sure this is the direction Bucky disappeared to.

“He will be with us shortly,” Loki informs him, pulls on the blanket. Tony reflexively clings to it, unwilling to relinquish his hold on something so _soft_ and _warm_ and _safe_. It takes him a moment to realise Loki hasn’t answered his question, but then the elevator doors open and the question is moot anyways.

Because there is Bucky, ushering three very excited bots out of the elevator. And Tony smiles, helplessly charmed by the excited beeping and twirling, the hesitant look Bucky shoots him. They aren’t supposed to leave the workshop except during special circumstances, but watching DUM-E, U and Butterfingers explore the upper levels of the tower is, well. It’s hilarious. 

And then Bucky joins them on the couch without prompting, demands to be allowed under the blanket as well, which is even better. With his Loki and Bucky curled up on either side and watching the bots running wild, the winter’s cold outside is the furthest thing on Tony’s mind.

_Between DUM-E and U three crystalline glass figures, one of Loki’s books and a table are sacrificed, but Loki and Bucky both agree that Tony’s bright smile for the rest of the day_ _is more than worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [tonystarktogo](http://tonystarktogo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
